Forum:Mei Walker
Name: Mei Chang Walker Age: 21 Appearence: Black long hair, looks younger than she is, black eyes, asian complexion. Personality: Cold, distant, sarcastic, bossy History: My history is quite complicated and long. You sure you want to hear it? Well, don’t complain about reading too much after it. To understand why I’m how I am, you first need to know my parents story. My father, Joseph Walker was one of the few people who had supported the old Führer, King Bradley, which survived the battle in Central City. He ran away to Xing to regain his breath since he was terrified that some Homunculus could come back to kill him. He didn’t supporting King Bradley because he wanted power, but because King Bradley had once saved his city from poverty during the war in Ishval, giving them money enough to survive and to produce decent soldiers. He was devoted to him because he thought he owed him his life. When he arrived in Xing, he was almost dead. A kind woman found him starving and gave him shelter and food. Father was really grateful and when he was healthy again, he finally noticed how beautiful the woman was. He fell in love with her and they ended up marrying a few months later. He was able to convince her to come to Amestris with him and they moved to a small city in the East District. My mother got pregnant soon after they moved, but she had a miscarriage. She was thinking that there was something wrong with her so when she got pregnant again, she was scared of what could happen. It ended up fine, and I was born. Then, a tragedy happened. A rebel group that hated the government (the old and the new one) found out that my father was one of King Bradley’s supporters and killed him and my mother when I was 5. They noticed me there, scarred for life with my parents’ blood all over my pajamas and guilt filled them. They took me in and raised me like the children of the members. I was proved to be smarter than the other kids and a man decided to teach me alchemy. I already knew a bit of Alkahestry that my mother had taught me so it was easy. The man was disappointed to notice that my alchemy was too destructive and that I wasn’t very good at healing alchemy, something my mother had noticed years before, so the chief decided to teach me some combat skills. My alchemy was growing with the trainings just like my own physical abilities. When the chief died of a heart attack, few years later when I was 14, they nominated me the new one since there was no one better than me in the whole group. But, a few months later, the Militaries found out about us. They killed everyone and took me to Central City and I was tortured for information as to what we were doing and what our purposes were. I didn’t say a thing and when I was too broken to speak again, the new Führer came to talk to me. He said that he admired my will and my own powers and that if I gave in and turned into a State Alchemist, he’d spare me and the children that were kept alive. I agreed, the children were too important to me and I refused letting something bad happen to them. I was then sent to Briggs, to help with ensuring that the frontier is safe from Drachma’s attacks. I climbed my ranks there, as the saying goes “Only the strong survive” and I was soon a Major General , the new commander of the fort when I turned 20. Alchemy: Unlike to the usual "Circle in the hands" my circle is on my shoes. Whenever there's a great friction on the circle, the alchemy makes my legs ten times stronger allowing me to jump vast distances, land from high falls uninjured and deliver devastating kicks along with other things (the alchemy was more or less based on Lenalee's innocence from D.Gray Man). I can also do the basics alchemy, turning one thing into another and minor healing alchemy (not very good though). I also keep a bit of gunpowder with me so I can use as a last resort to explode things when I can't use my boots. When you close your eyes and look at the World, what do you see? 03:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) All seems good, and I'll let this one slide xP